


that, i can do

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little something i wrote yesterday</p>
    </blockquote>





	that, i can do

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote yesterday

"niall!" liam shouted into his boyfriend's seemingly empty flat. "ni, where are you?" he set the food that he had brought back for the two of them down on the kitchen counter and headed into the main room to look for a note or sign of his boyfriend. all he found was a small remote and a note in niall's hand writing. push me. liam did as he was told and pushed the button.

there was a small whimper upstairs that liam immediately recgonized as niall. what was he doing up there? experimentally, liam pushed the button again. the whimper came again, except louder. liam made his way over to their staircase, pushing the button every third step he took so he could hear the whimpers. they steadily got louder, then stopped completely. liam still continued to push the button.

"niall?'' liam tried to get the younger boy's attention as he pushed the door open into his bedroom. niall lay on the bed, naked and blissed out. his feet were tied to the bed, and his arms were handcuffed to the bed posts. his cock lay an angry red on his stomach. liam pressed the button again. niall's back arched, and he let out another long, drone out moan. 

"liam," he breathed, turning his head as much as he could stand. "need...need you so bad. come fill me up, please."

liam stood in the doorway for another moment, watching as niall panted and whimpered, pulling at the handcuffs so he could touch himself. "how did you get like this, baby?" liam asked, finally noticing the dial on the remote. niall had set it to the lowest setting, so liam turned it up to medium. "tell me, through the pleasure. tell me how you ended up like this."

"i-i," niall gasped as liam hit the button. the vibrations hit harder this time, and they lasted twice as long as they had to being with. "tied my feet. handcuffed m'self, too," niall gasped again. "need you now, li."

"you look so good like this," liam hummed, pushing the button once again. niall lifted himself off the bed and squirmed, trying to hold back the noise. "maybe i should just leave you like this."

"no!" niall shouted. " 've been like this too long. make me feel good, please."

"alright, ni," liam grinned as he turned the dial up as high as he would go. "after this," he smirked and hit the button one last time before setting the remote down.

niall came off the bed almost a full foot and screamed out liam's name. he hadn't c.um yet, but liam could tell from how niall looked over at him, he was close. "please," he whimpered.

"i'm here, niall. i'm gonna make you feel so good." before niall could blink, liam had stripped and was settling between niall's legs. he yanked the di.ldo out before niall could protest. the sweaty blond whimpered at the emptiness.

"fill me up,'' niall moaned, pulling at his chains to try and touch liam. "fuck. key's in the drawer. let me out, li. wanna touch you."

"no touching," liam growled. "i'll let you out when you've c.um."

niall almost sobbed at that. "then please, touch me." liam pet the inside of niall's thighs before slipping a finger into his already loosened heat. 

"what do you want me to do, nialler?" liam smirked. the boy in front of him was a whimpering and moaning mess. he continued on stuttering and blabbing incoherently as if liam hadn't just asked him a question.

"i said," liam removed his finger. "what do you want me to do?"

"rim me, then fvck me. make me c.um twice. want you to fill me up," niall stammered, then continued his blabbing.

"can do, will do." liam moved his head down between niall's legs, nipping at his thighs. he slowly licked around niall's r.im, his cool tongue making niall shiver.

"please," niall whimpered once again. liam gave a short, small laugh, and grabbed niall's thighs and shoved his face in between them, licking and sucking his r.im before shoving his tongue in completely.

niall was horrible, writhing as much as possible with the handcuffs and ropes. "sit still!" liam hissed, pulling his head away. ''you won't get anything if you don't stop!" niall laid still. "good boy," liam cooed and shoved his tongue back into his hole.

liam knew he had hit it when niall arched off the bed with a cry of his name. niall came all over liam. his face, his hair, even some on his torso. liam moaned, reaching a finger to his cheek to gather some of the c.um to taste himself. "such a good boy," liam cooed. "you ready to be fvcked?"

"yeah, liam. 'm ready. fast and hard, please!" niall was still panting and begging.

"fast and hard, that i can do,'' liam smirked. he climbed from his place between niall's legs to slip his tongue into niall's mouth. niall sucked on liam's tongue harshly, making liam moan again. "so good, tasting yourself." as the last word left liam's mouth, he shoved himself into niall quickly.

"yes, liam! yes yes yes!" niall babbled. "so good, baby."

"you're such a good boy, nialler. always taking me. so good." liam shoved himself into niall as hard as possible, hitting his prostate head on. niall sobbed at the pleasure that pulsed through him.

"liam!'' niall cried, convulsing as his orgasm pulsed through him. all he could feel was liam. in his head, his fingertips, his toes. it was all pure and true liam.

"yeah, baby. so good." liam came too, with a cry of niall's name. as tired as he was, he thrusted sloppily through his pleasure. 

"li?" niall asked sleepily as the elder boy pulled out of him. "can you untie me, cuddle me, and let me sleep?"

"yeah, love," liam laughed at how childish niall always got after sex. "that, i can do."


End file.
